Problem: How many cubic centimeters are in the volume of a cone having a diameter of 10cm and a height of 6cm? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
Explanation: The radius of the base of the cone is $10/2 = 5$, so the volume of the cone is \[\frac{1}{3} \pi \cdot 5^2 \cdot 6 = \boxed{50 \pi}.\]